


You Fit In Me Like A Cartridge In a Switch

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Futaba and Yusuke enjoy a lazy morning in Yusuke's dorm.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949275
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	You Fit In Me Like A Cartridge In a Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19: ~~Hate sex~~ | **Cockwarming** | ~~Mirror sex~~
> 
> Back on my bullshit naming fics silly things! And more kinks I’m not super-familiar with writing. Made an attempt, anyway. :P

When Futaba blinked awake, it took her a second to remember that the fuzzy blobs of color dancing in front of her eyes were not indications that she was hallucinating, just a side-effect of looking at Yusuke’s dorm room without glasses.

She shifted a little and became aware of her current situation. Yusuke was spooned against her back, his arms firmly around her waist with his face nuzzled into the back of her neck, and his cock was still inside her, half-hard.

Thaaaat’s right. They’d decided to lay there a minute the previous night before going to clean up, and apparently both of them had just fallen asleep. So now it was the next morning, her thighs were still sticky, and despite getting thoroughly fucked last night, she could feel heat curling low in her belly.

This was one of those things that didn’t seem like it should be appealing. Just laying around with a cock in you when it wasn’t moving. She’d seen it in doujins before: schoolgirls sitting on their boyfriends’ laps on the train, trying to keep a straight face as every bump and rattle of the train car jostled him inside her. But curled up in bed, Yusuke pressed along the length of her body, his cock warm and comfortable inside her? It was… nice.

Yusuke stirred, and his hips shifted, rubbing his cock against her sweet spot. It made Futaba whimper and clench down on him instinctively, and he groaned into her hair. “Futaba?”

“Morning!” she chirped, proud of how steady her voice was. “We used up all of our stamina last night and had to recharge.”

“Mmm…” He moved again, more deliberately, and she could feel him stiffening inside her. “We were planning to get up and shower…”

She pushed back against him, grinding lazily. “The shower can wait ‘til we’re done here, right? You can’t wake a girl up like this and then leave her hanging.”

Yusuke squeezed her, one hand creeping up to fondle her breasts. “Insatiable. Even after everything last night.” He kept grinding back, though, working them both up slowly but steadily.

“Hey, some quests are worth repeating for the rewards!” Futaba leaned her head back, and Yusuke kissed her neck, chuckling in her ear.

“Indeed.”

Slow and lazy was just as good as fast and passionate. Together, they kept up their grinding until they were teetering on the edge, and then Yusuke dropped his hand between her legs, artist fingers finding her clit and tweaking the little bud until she shuddered apart in his arms and dragged him over the edge with her.

When they came down, Futaba grabbed one of the pillows, burrowing in and closing her eyes as Yusuke pulled out. But then she whined as he shook her shoulder. “No, you don’t. We really do need to take a shower. The dining hall will be opening soon.” She could practically hear his smug smile. “Or are you going back on your promise to force me to eat three meals a day while you’re visiting?”

“Ughhhhh, that’s cheating, Inari!” But Futaba forced herself up and groped for her glasses. “Fine, fine. I told ‘Kira I was going to make you eat, so you’re going to eat. If you have a buffet-style dining hall, seriously, you should be taking more advantage!”

“Sometimes I am simply too caught up in my work! Art waits for no man...or meal.” Yusuke scooped up her glasses and pressed them into her hand. “I feel inspired now, even. But food shall come first this time.”

“As long as you’re not planning to paint me naked or something,” Futaba huffed, but she was grinning. She rolled out of bed, eyeing the pile of their clothes on the floor. It was a mess.

“That was not what I was thinking, but if you would consider—”

“Not on your _life_.”


End file.
